Dark Wood Circus
by Iriina Ekaterina Novikoba
Summary: En un profundo bosque, hay un circo. En él hay personas tan deformadas que es difícil siquiera llamarles "Personas" , como Lilith, Caeruleo, El Hombre de Dos Cabezas...Ellos parecen divertirse, la gente cree que ellos realmente son felices en ese terrible cuerpo...¿Quieres saber sus historias? Disclaimer: Dark Wood Circus como canción pertenece a Marchigerita-P


Capitulo 1: Dark Wood Circus.

Annemelie Cunningham se hallaba vagando por las calles de su pueblo, sin saber qué hacer y totalmente aburrida, el dinero que tenía no le alcanzaba ni para comprarse una manzana y no quería ver a sus amigos en ese preciso momento. Nos hallamos en 1865, en un pueblo como cualquier otro, sin muchos avances tecnológicos. Y además un frondoso, verde oscuro, y sobre todo, sombrío bosque, al que muy pocas personas tenían el valor de adentrarse, pero esto ya se explicará luego.

Annemelie Cunningham era una niña de 8 años, cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos atentos al mundo, testaruda, peleona, y más enojona imposible. Caminaba encorvada, con las rodillas sucias, las manos llenas de tierra y la ropa llena de barro y el cabello grasiento y despeinado.

Recordó la pelea que tuvo con un niño.

_-¡A que no te atreves a meterte al bosque y quedarte caminando allí un buen rato! –dijo mientras señalaba con el dedo índice a un niño de su edad que conocía desde hace meses , mientras formaba una burlona sonrisa de lado en su sucio rostro, mientras ambos se encontraban a las afueras del pueblo, justo en frente de donde comenzaba el temible bosque-_

_El chico atemorizado miró por unos segundos aquel bosque y de nuevo volteo a verla y negó con la cabeza_

_-No me meteré allí, podría morir –dijo aquel niño-_

_-¡Eres un llorica! –Annemelie dijo mientras lo veía con el ceño fruncido-_

_-¡Y tu una idiota!_

_Despúes de intercambiar palabras los dos se abalanzaron uno arriba del otro y se empezaron a dar golpes y patadas propios de infantes de su edad, en su pelea rodaron repetidas veces por el suelo ensuciándolos de arriba abajo, después de una media hora Annemelie se cansó y se fue seguida de burlas del niño por dejar la pelea a medias e irse-_

En su trayecto, vió una figura vestida de payaso, con unos globos de colores mientras entregaba alegremente unos papeles, ella, en su aburrimiento se acerco y de la mano del payaso tomó uno

-¿Dark Wood Circus? –Dijo arqueando una ceja leyendo el cartel- ¿Qué tiene de especial ese circo? –Le preguntó al payaso-

El payaso, haciendo una macabra sonrisa (aunque Annemelie no notó lo macabro) Respondió:

-Es… ¡El circo más divertido que podrás encontrar! –dijo mientras ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba con los ojos bien abiertos a la infante, para luego salir corriendo en dirección al centro del bosque-

Annemelie ladeó la cabeza al escucharlo, "¿Qué tendrá de divertido?...quiero verlo con mis propios ojos" dijo, aunque también se acordó de que su madre no la dejaría ir al dichoso circo, debido a que, en su consideración, se preocupaba demasiado, y según el cartel dado, la primera y única función era a media noche, y conociendo a su madre, no la dejaría ir a ver a media noche, sola debido a que odiaba salir en compañía de alguien mayor que buscara cuidarla "como si fuera un bebé" en sus propias palabras, a un circo misterioso.

Así que se encaminó a su casa, saludó a su madre, hizo algunos trabajos, cuando se hizo de noche comió, se puso la pijama e hizo como si estuviera dormida en su cama para engañar a su madre. Cuando lo creyó apropiado miró la hora en un reloj de madera (herencia de su familia, pero no lo pudieron vender) y vio que eran las 11:30 PM , decidida y silenciosa, se vistió y salió de su casa y una vez que se aseguró de que los ruidos que hiciera no iban a ser notados por su familia, que dormida estaba, corrió hasta el centro de ese bosque. Si de día daba miedo, imagínense de noche, a donde miraras pareciera que habían caras observándote, ruidos extraños, tener la sensación de que alguien te está mirando y siguiendo, no tener noción de hacia dónde vas. Ni siquiera había luz de luna. Aún así, Annemelie corrió derecho tratando de no mirar a los lados ni hacia atrás a pesar de que sentía que alguien la estaba siguiendo , temblando, sintiendo cansancio debido al esfuerzo físico, pero aún así no paró. Sentía como que si parara alguien se fuera a abalanzar sobre ella y la mataría.

Siguió corriendo derecho, durante un rato, por un momento pensó que esto del tal circo llamado Dark Wood Circus era una mentira, hecha para estafar a las personas, hasta que vio unas luces a lo lejos, eran varias luces, de distintos colores, y música de circo a la lejanía. Entonces corrió aún más rápido, emocionada, sin saber que esperarse.

Entonces llegó a la entrada de Dark Wood Circus, entró a la carpa y…

** ¡Ah, pobre Annemelie! **

Tiempo después se arrepentiría de haber entrado, y lo haría **para** **siempre**.


End file.
